


Day 166

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [166]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Merrill/Noll (Dragon Age OC)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [166]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 166

Jalasan bid the other mages hiding in the Hawke cellar farewell. He was only the second to be called in for relocation. It meant that the underground was taking its time relocating them which was probably a good sign, but they had all been in a constant state of anxiety ever since their escape. Granted they had been in a constant state of anxiety before they escaped as well but at least they had gotten to sleep in their own beds and eat food prepared in a kitchen. They were cramped together with no privacy and nowhere to empty the chamber pots, at least they had given them a few dozen so they didn’t have to worry about overflow. Jalasan had not even had the privacy to remove his chest binding since their escape and the smell of sweat was getting overwhelming. 

A woman with dalish tattooes had introduced herself as Merrill and told him to follow her quietly. With her traveled an androgenout elf named Noll. Together they had promised to get Jalasan out of the city and into a clan of Dalish who was passing by and was in need of a mage.

Jalasan was not the only elf from among the escapees but he had dedicated his life to studying history and was above average with healing magic. Those were, it seemed, skills that the Dalish valued in their mages.

The Shadowy streets of Darktown only served to heighten Jalasan’s anxiety. He had heard stories of thieves, murderers and slavers who liked to prey on the vulnerable here, especially the elves. However many of the more shadowy figures seemed friendly, giving Noll a polite greeting or else they took one look at Merrill and hurried away. Jalasan had tried to keep his head down as much as possible while in the circle and knew very little about the outside world, but he was beginning to realize that his escorts were elves who commanded respect and awe. He had no idea such elves existed outside of the circle.

Their escape from the city was entirely without incident, as was their trek up the mountain. The Sabre clan had, Jalasan learned, been camped out on Sundermount for years, an incredibly long time for Dalish wanderers, and were now hosting the Alvelaran clan who were passing through the area.

“Aneth ara, Merrill” an older woman said. Her golden tattoos were beautiful and Jalasan caught himself staring. “Welcome home.”

“This isn’t my home anymore,” Merrill said. “You all have made that clear. I am here on behalf of one of the Kirkwall.” She indicated Jalasan. “He had run away from the circle there and seeks a place among the Alvelaran.”

“You didn’t mention he was from the circle,” said another older elf. His receding hairline was flecked with red and grey and half of his face was entirely covered with tattoos. “The templars will hunt him down and us along with him. I cannot expose my clan to that.”

“His phylactery was destroyed,” Merrill assured them. “The templars are looking but they can’t track him with magic anymore. When you leave he will simply vanish from their sight.”

“Hmm,” said the older elf. “Andaran atish’an, Jalasan. I am Deyros, Keeper of clan Alvelaran. We are committed to caring for the People wherever we find them, but this is no small thing that you ask. Merrill tells me that you are a scholar and a healer is that so?”

“Yes,” Jalasan said. He had hoped he would have received a warmer welcome than this among the Dailish. “I do not want to be a bother, I’m just looking for a place to be free.”

“He seems like the perfect fit,” Merrill chimed in. “A keeper of lost lore who won’t submit to the humans any longer.”

“The humans have taken much of our history and lore,” Deyros agreed. “Is there anything you can offer us?”

“I was mostly interested in journals looted from the Dales in the Glory Age,” Jalasan said dejectedly. “Nothing great or world shaking and nothing that pre-dates the imperium. Just the lives of random elves.”

“What you offer is of greater value than you know,” Deyros said. “So much of your history is lost and every one of the People deserves to have their story told. I will accept you as my Second if you share these stories with our clan.”

Jalasan smiled. “Of course, thank you so very much.”

Jalasan forgot himself in his enthusiasm and almost tried to hug the Keeper. Deyros forces a smile but stepped back. 

“Just as soon as you take a bath.”


End file.
